Nightmare
by CosmoSweetie
Summary: Metarex torment Cosmo in dreams. Who will help her?


**A/N:**

This is my first fic, so do not judge strictly and no blames please, but I want to listen advises and my shortcomings.

Also, I'm sorry if i write in non-standard form because I'm from another country.

Enjoy!

* * *

The little girl was sleeping in her crib.

Her name was Cosmo and she had a pretty awful dream...

**Cosmo's dream:**

_Cosmo ran down a dark corridor. She ran, ran until the wall brocked from where the metal monster appeared_.

_He looked at the girl with his red eyes, from which a mere glance thrilled._

_Cosmo clasped her hands in front of her and whimpered in fear_.

_"Cosmo, run away!" someone's voice was heard._

_Without hesitation, she quickly turned around and began to run as hard as she could_.

_But her attempt ended in failure as soon as Metarex without straining shot her in the leg._

_Cosmo with a cry of heart fell to the floor. She was very hurt. As soon as the pain was gone a little she slowly turned to him._

_Metarex began to slowly approach her, to which she closed her eyes with her hands and cried out lingeringly...__"_

_"Ahhhh!!!_"

* * *

Cosmo with a cry woke up and rose. It was terrible. Cosmo never in her life was so scared, at least in a dream.

She lay back on the bed and turned to the wall. Cosmo tried to sleep, but waves of fear enveloped her.

Cosmo heard a sound and shuddered. It was ventilation. She quickly turned to find out what it was, but apart from the view of the dark room, she saw nothing.

So, Cosmo turned away. She closed her eyes and again tried to sleep. She lay for about three minutes and fear kept her awake.

And suddenly, paranoia overtook her as she turned to the room.

Cosmo sat down and stood in a stupor for a short time, then she decided to ask for help.

Cosmo got out of bed and looked around apprehensively, then left the room and went to her best friend who could help her.

She walked along the well-lit corridor of Blue Typhoon, but in spite of this, Cosmo was still scared.

She squeezed her hands in front of her and slowly continued to walk toward his room, looking back and forth.

Suddenly, there was a thud, "Ah!" Cosmo jumped in horror and randomly began to look around, but there was nobody.

Cosmo took a breath and moved on, clasped her hands in front of her.

Cosmo barely reached Tails' room. Now she was surrounded by a new feeling - shyness.

She did not want to disturb her friend, but she was very scared and wanted help.

Cosmo stood near his room for about five minutes then decided to knock. The girl gently and quietly made a couple of knocks on the door, however, after two minutes no one opened her.

Cosmo knocked louder, but overdid it, and it turned out as if it Knuckles was. Cosmo did not take long to wait, as she heard a dull voice outside the door, "Who would come up with such a knock on such a night..." Tails was indignant, then opened the door.

"Knuckles, knock on your head! Do you even know what..." he fell silent as he saw a little green girl in front of him.

"Cosmo? Why aren't you sleeping?" Tails said.

"Good night, Tails, I want to tell you something I-I... I-I-I... I-I-I-I j-just..." Cosmo hesitated briefly, then said, "I'm s-scared..."

"Hush, what are you afraid of, Cosmo? Tell me." Tails put his hand on her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare, I ran down the hall, and... and... t-then Metarex appeared and looked at m-m-me... I-I-I... tried to r-run away, and h-h-he wounded m-m-m-me in the l-l-leg ... a-an-and then I-I-I-I-I ... It was awful!" Cosmo covered her face with her hands, "And now I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Cosmo, no need to fear, no one here. You are protected." he stroked her shoulder, it calmed her a little.

Tails removed his hands from her face and said, "Let's go back, Cosmo, you have nothing to fear."

In response, the girl simply nodded and grab his hand tightly. Then they both went to the Cosmo's room.

"Tails, what kind of sounds are happening in the hallway?" Cosmo said.

"What sounds?" Tails asked.

"When I went to you I heard some kind of a dull sound, I was very scared."

"Probably systems hiccuping, it will be necessary to fix it." Tails said.

A couple came into Cosmo's room. Tails put her to bed, covered with a blanket.

"If I have a nightmare again? Even worse than it?" Cosmo worried. Tails started stroking her head and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Nobody will harm you. Sonic and Knuckles at the post and guard us. Chris watching at radars and video cameras. So nobody will harm you, do you believe me?"

Cosmo sighed and said, "I believe."

"That's good." he patted her on the head. "Goodnight, Cosmo."

"Goodnight, Tails" Cosmo said.

Tails turned off the light and closed the door. Cosmo's fear disappeared and now she was able to fall asleep.

Cosmo prayed in her mind that she was well and closed her eyes again. After a minute, the girl fell asleep...

* * *

**Cosmo's dream...**

_Cosmo found herself in a corridor. This place was very familiar to her, it was her ship. She smiled and went looking for her sister to talk to her._

_Perhaps it was a wonderful dream, and already in her head the thought began to arise that this whole adventure was a big long dream. In any case, seeing her sister and even talking to her was a matter of first importance to her, because she rarely dreamed of such realistic dreams._

_Cosmo stood on a moving platform and began joyfully exploring the ship. However, after 30 minutes of searching, she did not find any of her relatives._

_She searched almost every hall, every room but there was nobody there. Cosmo already started to get upset and smell something wrong as if she was alone here because she already passed through the same rooms. Walk in circles._

_However, Cosmo found the strength in itself to discard these negative thoughts and go to the one who has always been in one place. Of course to Mother._

_Cosmo again stood on the platform and went to her. Having finally reached the cherished room, Cosmo saw a rather extensive door next to which was a button._

_The girl pressed the panel and the door began to open slowly. When the door opened in the room there was sheer darkness._

_Cosmo surprised, because her Mother will not be able to survive long without light._

_She noticed several more switches on the panel on one of which was written _"LIGHT"_. Cosmo raised this little switch and when the light turned on she was in shock..._

_There was no Mother!_

_Cosmo covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Instead of a big tree, she saw an empty place._

_A trembling swept over her, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible._

_Suddenly, all the lights went out leaving the ship in pitch darkness._

_Cosmo began to whimper in fear and began to run. Ahead she saw a fork from which **HE **suddenly appeared again._

_That same Metarex from the last dream. She fell to the floor and put her hand in front of her face. "Stupid child... running is useless. You will not get away from your fate!" Metarex said. Cosmo gasped and continued to whimper._

_The monster began to slowly approach her again. The girl covered her face in horror and began to whimper louder._

_"Cosmo!" someone sounded again._

_Cosmo turned her head towards the voice and saw Galaxina, "Sister!"_

_"Run away, Cosmo! Go away immediately!" her sister said._

_Metarex giggled and said, "Another naive fool. You won't run away anywhere... your fate is doomed!" the Metarex extended his hand from which one could see the deadly guns._

_"Galaxina!" Cosmo tightly closed her eyes and covered them with her hands just so as not to see the horror that was about to happen..._

_"SISTER!!!" Cosmo shouted loudly, then the sounds of gunfire were heard.._.

* * *

"No... no... please no! No!!! Big sister!!! Noooo!!!" Cosmo spinning in dream back and forth.

She had a truly terrible dream, it was hard to call it even a dream. It was the worst nightmare of her life.

"Galaxina!!!" Cosmo shouted and rose.

She was breathing heavily, and remembered the events that were in him. From this, tears flowed from Cosmo's blue eyes. She could no longer restrain them and began to cry from the horror that she saw.

Cosmo instantly got out of her bed and like a bullet flew out of the room to her friend.

Quickly running through the halls and finding the door to his room, she began to hollow on it, continuing to cry.

"What happened? Who is it knocking again so late at night?" again a Tails' dull voice was heard.

"Ah? Whose cry is this?" he opened the door and saw his girlfriend in front of him.

"Cosmo? What happened? Why are you..." Tails couldn't finish, as Cosmo clung to his arms, "crying..." he finished and hugged her in response, beginning to stroke her green hair.

"Hush, hush... Tell me what happened?" however, he "on time" noticed that she was now unable to say anything.

Therefore, he simply stood in an embrace and continued to stroke her.

After five minutes, Cosmo calmed down a little, but still continued to sob. "Cosmo, tell me what happened, why are you crying?" but she did not answer and continued to sob in his shoulder.

"Please calm down, everything is fine. Just tell me and I will try to settle everything." he tried to inspire confidence in her and he succeeded.

Cosmo raised her head and tried to say something, but her words were like a different kind sets of letters.

"Calm down, speak slowly, okay?" Tails said.

Cosmo sighed and began to speak, "I-I-I h-ha-had a-another nightmare. A-at first i-i-it seemed to me like a good dream, but then everything became d-d-dark i-in the e-en-end... a-and my s-s-sister... i-i-i..."

Cosmo began to cry again, "It was horrible!!! I've never been so scared in my whole life!!!" she cried out.

She was very scared now. Little girl continued to cry in his fur, and did not want to let him go.

Now she was even afraid to just laid on because she did not want to see another horror associated with him and her family. Tails continued to calm her in every possible way stroking her.

After a few minutes, Cosmo more or less stopped crying and said, "I won't go to bed anymore..."

"But, Cosmo, now it's only 2 a.m." Tails said.

"I will wait until morning without sleeping."

"But, Cosmo, if you don't sleep, then this will not lead to anything good. Moreover, by your nature, you'll fall asleep anyway, because you such a sleepyhead." Tails said, but from this Cosmo closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Okay, sorry, a bad example. But there is a way, you'll go to sleep now, and I..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I won't sleep for anything! I won't survive another nightmare..." Cosmo not having finished her words, as he covered her mouth with his palm.

"Let me finish, Cosmo. I will sleep with you."

"Uh... with me?"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean it, I said I will look after you so that you can fall asleep normally without any nightmares. Do you trust me?" Tails said.

"Yes..."

"Let's go back, I assure you, everything will be fine." Tails comforted her.

"Okay..." she said and they both went back to Cosmo's room.

The couple again returned to Cosmo's room. Cosmo kept her hands clasped in front of her and trembled. Tails noticed this and began to calm her, "Do not be afraid, everything will be fine, I am with you." he said in a calm voice. Cosmo felt his voice and stopped trembling.

They both went to her bed, "Lie down, Cosmo." he said.

Cosmo stood for some time in uncertainty and little fear, but then she lay down and covered herself with a blanket. Tails moved the chair and sat next to her.

"Now sleep quietly and calmly without thinking about bad things and fear nothing, I'm with you." Tails said in a soft voice.

Cosmo said nothing and simply closed her eyes, and Tails began to stroke her to drive her fear away.

He stroked her for five minutes until he noticed that she was already sleeping.

Tails also noticed a smile on her face and also smiled.

"So there it is. Goodnight, Cosmo. I hope you have a wonderful dream now."

He moved his head closer to her and...

...kissed her on the cheek.

In response, she blushed. Tails it certainly noticed and blushed even more than she did.

Then, Tails also felt tired and closed his eyes and after a minute he, like Cosmo, fell asleep right on the chair.

Two lovers slept together in the same room without thinking about anything bad because they both had beautiful dreams with their participation in each...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/W:**

Well, that's the end of this creation. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to say that for a long time no one writes fanfiction about Cosmo, but a person with nickname GearWheel will revive this character!

Thank you for being with me. (Also waiting for your inquiries)


End file.
